survival of the crew pt4
by phoenixthedover2
Summary: Still trying to get ready for the war ben and the crew are having a conflict with another group


SCAVENGE

"we need more food" antoine says as he stands next to ben. "im gonna have Clementine gardening for out food supply it would be good for her to learn" ben says. "true but what about the babies we need formula" antoine asked. "apple sauce will hold them off" ben said as antoine nodded and walked away. "hey um Kenley about what happened in the car" amaya said. "do u want it again huh huh" Kenley said excitedly. "Kenley i don't think your ready for a something that sexual your like a a lil baby" amaya said as she smiled. "no im a man i have one chest hair" Kenley said as he flashed his chest. "fine lets find out" amaya said as she walked over and closed the door. "im sorry kenzie i put you through this i hope can forgive me when you wake up" nick says as he holds the hand of a kenzie and cries and places her hand beside her body and sits beside her. "Alexa can i go out and play with the other kids" Clementine says as she excitedly stands in front of Alexa. "yes but wait y did you kill your father like that back in sanctuary" asked Alexa. "because he was bad and he was trying to hurt everyone i couldn't let him live now can i go out and play" answered Clementine. "yea go ahead" Alexa says as she watched Clementine excitedly run outside and catch up with her brother who was already playing with the other kids. "gabe wake up your hand is fine and patched" emily said as she turned to put the medical supplies down on a tray. "looks awesome" mason said as he kissed Emily's forehead and reached for the doorknob. "where are you going" asked emily. "i got a supply run with nick antoine killy and joe looking for ammo baby food and gas" mason explained. "im going to" gabe said as he stood up. "no u need rest for the war" mason said as looked at emily. "try and stop me" Gabriel said as he began walking towards the door. "already fine but u stay in the car the whole time" mason demanded. "deal i gotta go get my bags i got a surprise for those undead pricks"Gabriel says as he wakes up laney and the two walk out. "please be careful" emily said. "i will" mason said as he kisses her lips and leaves. "please take care of kenzie for me" nick says as he walks out the infirmary. "i will she is in good hands" emily said as nick nodds and leaves. "hey dude your name is Isaac right?" jordan asked as he walked over to isaac. "yes" Isaac responded. "what's your story" asked jordan. "me and my step brother Abraham were stationed here and when the outbreak happened he told me that he was coming back and to stay here and he got in an army truck with some girl and they headed north and one day i woke up and everyone in this base were walkers so i shut the door to my barracks and waited it out untill you guys came and cleared them out, now whats your story cadet" asked isaac. "well im just an anime loving awesome dude who loves to party" answered jordan. "interesting" Isaac said as he and jordan watched the scave car containing mason and the others drive out the base.

OMEGAS

"im hungry i wish McDonald's was still around i could have gotten something off the dollar menu" antoine said. "antoine shut up" nick said. "you gonna make me thats what i thought ole Austin Amelio looking ass boi." antoine said "if i give you my sandwich will you shut the fuck up" asked Gabriel. "anything healthy on it" asked antoine "yea lettuce" gabriel replied "i don't want that shit"antoine said as he smacked it on the ground of the car. "on my floor really damn it" joe said as he continued to drive the car. "lets check this gas station" mason said as he put the map on his lap. everyone got out except Gabriel who stayed near the car. they got up to the door of the gas station and opened it and a walker sprung out at joe "oh shit" joe said as knifed it in the head. "you good" antoine asked. "yea but next time some else is going first" joe said. everyone then cleared and checked out the stores until an walkers started coming out the woods towards the car and the alarm of the car went off. "gabe come on" mason said. "get outta there" nick screamed. Gabriel nodded and hoped out the car with all the bags and dashed towards the gas station he got a quarter there and tripped over a branch. he then got back up with the bags and ran inside the gas station where killy shut the door. "everyone lock and load this is our final stop" joe said as he cocked his revolver. mason loaded his ak. nick loaded an smg.antoine loaded up a mounted minigun. killy pulled out his sword.and Gabriel reached in his bag and pulled out a chainsaw and attached it in the hole of his missing hand. "god damn did emily make that for you" mason asked "hell yea now lets do this" Gabriel said as he reved the engine of the chainsaw. the walkers busted through the door and began pouring in and the group open fired. it felt like the more walkers killed there were ones replacing them. the walkers began getting closer and killy and Gabriel started slashing them. "joe shoot that window beside us we need to get out here before they swarm us" mason demanded as joe nodded and aimed his gun at the window. "everyone step back" joe said as he shot the window and they all ran through except Gabriel who stayed slashing zombies. "Gabriel lets go" screamed nick. "no i need to stay ill keep them distracted" gabriel said as he continued slashing the walkers with his chainsaw. "im gonna stay with u" nick said. "no go find food for everyone and go be with kenzie."Gabriel said with a light smile. nick nodded and ran and caught up with the others. "yo nick where the hell is Gabriel" antoine said as he looked around. nick ignored and continued walking. the group continued through a forest until they hear a scream and began running until they see a girl being pinned to the ground by a man. "get off me" the girl screamed. "shut up before someone hears u" the man said as he continuously tried to rape her. "oh someone heard her" antoine said as he hit the guy in the face. the man hit the ground and looked up at antoine and said "Your gonna regret that nigger" the man said as he spat at antoine. "are you ok" killy asked as he kneeled down to help the girl up. "yea" the girl answered. "do you know this man" killy asked. "that racist inbreeding fuck is dale he is my father's best friend before the outbreak but my dad died and left me with him and my name is lily" the girl answered. "nice to meet you lily im killy" answered killy. "awwwww look at you befriending a nigger your father would be disappointed" earl said as he struggled to stand. "you shut your mouth" killy demanded as he began to clinched his fist. "or what you gonna tell me about that dream you had oh wait didn't you get shot" earl said as he laughed. killy then walked over and hit earl as hard as he could. "oh the omegas are coming for you nigger lovers" earl said as he crawled towards his truck. antoine grabbed him. "who are the omegas" mason asked "they are a group of racist cannibals that uncle earl is apart of and is trying to make me join with him" lily answered. "killy take the girl back to the base use his truck" joe said as he aimed his revolver earl. killy nodded and he and lilly hopped in the truck and drove off. "shoot me" earl said as antoine tightened his grip. "where are the rest of your hillbillie friends" asked joe. "turn around you idiot" earl said. the group turned around to see a bunch of skinny dirty shirtless men pointing guns at them. "let me go and ill call them off. antoine then let go of him and joe put his gun in its holster. earl then walked over to one of the men "hello big hoss" earl said as he approached one of the men "i was just about to..." earl said as the man slit his throat. earl's body hit the ground. "liar" the man said as he spit on earl's body. "if you piece of shits wanna live i suggest you drop the weapons and get on that bus and follow all of our instructions" the man said as he pointed to an old prison bus which was heavily armored. they all climbed in the bus and was ankle chained to the seat. "quick questions where are we going and will there be food because my stomach growling" antoine asked. the man then stood up walked over to antoine's seat and hit him in the face. "shut up nigger trust me where we are there will be plenty of food". the man said with a grin. "hey ben someone is driving up to the gates" killy yelled as ben ran over and took the binoculars from his hands and looked. "it looks like killy and some girl go open it" ben said as jordan nodded and opened the gate. killy got out quickly and said "ben i need to tell you what happened out there". he then explained everything.

BLOOD

"shit killy where are they now" ben asked "i don't know where they are right now but the last place we left them was by a gas station" killy informed. "alright Alexa Kenley and jordan are with me".ben said as he began loading up a van. "hey thanks for letting me stay here is a map of the area out there i hope it helps" lily said as she handed ben a map. "it will thanks, alright Alexa and Kenley come on" ben yelled as he quickly filled the gas tank up. "Kenley when you get back maybe you can be my boyfriend" amaya said as she winked and kissed Kenley's face "ahhh ok " Kenley said excitedly as he walked over to the van. "why can't i go" asked Clementine. " because this mission isnt suited for you, its dangerous and its very heavy and plus we need you to guard the base while we are gone amaya will look after you while im gone". Alexa said as she stood up. "ok Alexa ill stay but please you need to make it back for me"Clementine said as she hugged Alexa and ran back to the other kids. alexa then joined ben and Kenley. "i brought my book along for the ride" jordan said as he approached the van. "alright everyone get in" ben says and just as he was about to climb in nate came over "im coming if you like it or not" nate says as ben nods "ok nate but please this time your on navigation so here hold the map" ben said as he handed him a map and climbs in the van with Kenley alexa Jordan and nate and they drove off. killy shut the gate after them and walked lilly to the infirmary. they drove down a road for awhile until nate taped on Ben's shoulder. "the map says turn right here" nate says as ben nods and turns right at a deer crossing sign. "where do you think they are" Alexa asked as she looked out the window. "i don't know but we will find them i promise you guys" ben said.


End file.
